A Wanderer, Now Lost
by APerturbedStray
Summary: B:E A:J R:E C:Es Bella's mom and she are hippie's that travel around in her mom's car. When her mom decides that Bella should give 'normal life' a shot and sends her to live with her dad, in Forks her life changes forever.
1. Beginnging of the End

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT...YEE-AA-UH.**

**RATED M FOR ADULT LANGUAGE, AND ADULT CONTENT.**

**___ChapterOne_____________________________________________**

It all seems so far away now.

My dreams, my hopes, and my future is gone. My life of wandering was over.

_____________________________________________________________________

I'm a nomad. My mother and I drive her beat up Trans Am up and down California's coastline, doing nothing but what we _want _to do. Some kids might hate the instability, but it gives me a freedom they could only dream of.

"Bells? Come on, girl! I'm talkin' to you! Pay attention..."

That's my mother. A true child of the sixties. Her deep brown eyes gaze at me from under her chocolate bangs.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm just takin' it all in." I pause and breathe in all the green around me.

"I thought you would like it here." A sly smile creeps onto her face. It was my favorite of her smiles. The one that's formed from her memories, it's kinda like she's smiling just for herself. "You know, Charlie and I met at this place?" I am taken aback by this. She _never_ mentions my 'sperm donor'-and if she does, she calls him my 'sperm donor'.

I suppose my mom saw this and chuckled under her breath. I had to laugh back, because hers was just so infectious. It lasted only for a second, because she swallowed her laughter somehow. It seemed a little off to be laughing by myself, so I stopped quickly...and awkwardly.

We've been weird with each other lately. Normally, I'd say she'll get over it, but since she caught me at a frat party her vigilance has been starting to piss me off.

"We used to have so much fun here. Bon fires, jewelry making, our own little concerts...Bella, do you know why I think so fondly of this place?"

"Because you had rockin' parties. And me...duh..." I laugh, so does she. She's always gotten my sense of humor. In all honesty, she brought me here because this was a major part of her life, and I completely love that she wants to share it with me.

I look around to really look at this place before she could interrupt me again. It is a sight to behold. An adobe bungalow was sitting smack dab in the middle of an ivy yard. The house was obviously not in use anymore, the roof was beginning to cave in, and kid's had tagged the outer walls.

I tried to see past all of it's modern flaws to see my mother in tapestry skirts, and flowers in her hair, while dancing around with all of her drugged out friends. I liked imagining her just enjoying life.

Not having any obligations to anyone.

"Bella...sweetie...I need to tell you something. It's very important that you listen to me right now." She looks down at her hands. I follow her line of sight and see her wringing her fingers.

Oh. No.

This is bad. She's stammering about something...was it because of the party? She's a hippie...she can't be angry at me for experimenting...oh God, how do I fix this?

"Mom...I know that whole party thing was bad...but I'm seventeen!" I let out a high pitch giggle, which sounded completely ridiculous. "I mean, my age is no excuse, I know that...there is no excuse. Not at all..." I'm trying to make her happy, ya know? Make her see that I am fully aware of the mistake I've made. "I want you to know that I am ready for any kind of punishment you wanna throw at me."

"Can you promise me that?"

"Promise you what? That I know the mistake I made? Oh, totally. I promise. Swear on your life?" I'm slouching trying to look into my mom's eye's. I can't see them, and it's becoming increasingly frustrating.

"No, honey, I mean can you take _any _punishment?"

Uhhh...hmmm....

"Yeah...totally. I'm tough. Give it to me..." I sound like I'm waiting for someone to set the date for my injection. Whatever she was planning couldn't be that bad, I can handle it. I've been through...

"I'm sending you to live with Charlie."

...What?....

My jaw hung slack, and my eye's were getting wet. How could...when...Oh my God.

"Honey, it's for your own good. You know I love you, that's why I'm doing this. Do it for me, baby." Her voice is shaking, I could here the pain in her voice.

"Why are you doing this to me? Because I went to a party? Mommy..." I swallowed hard, trying to keep it all in. "What if I said I'm sorry? I'll never, ever do it again." I would beg if I had to. There is no way in hell that I would be living in that god forsaken, armpit of a town. Especially not with _Charlie_.

"Yes you will, baby. You know you will." I knew I would, too. But why all of this over a party? "I think it's all because of this life we lead. Floating around, nowhere to really call home. I think it's time you had somewhere to go at the end of the day."

"We are a team, momma." My voice was betraying me; starting to wobble. "We stick together, ya know? I mean...the _sperm donor_? Seriously? I don't know him! I don't want to! Please, momma? Please, don't do this? Keep me..." There it went. I let one little tear go. How stupid of me. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

Of course, leave it to my mom to make this moment even harder by reaching her dainty, little hands over to gently wipe away my tear. She lifted my chin so I could see her face and she was crying, too.

"We'll always be a team, baby. That's never, _ever_ gonna change. But, I need to know I gave you a chance at a normal life. I want you to have that choice, baby." She pauses, trying to configure her words. "I had that chance. I chose the non conventional way, and maybe you will too, but you need to see the other way."

I didn't know what to say. I know when she makes her mind up, it's made. I could fall on the ground, screaming and kicking, but it wouldn't do any good. I am going to live there.

"I'm gonna miss you, Momma."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Baby."

We stood there for a long time. I don't know what she was thinking, her eyes were too far away. I was just trying to envision my life away from her. No spontaneity, no adventure. Everything will be the _same._ Every day will be exactly alike, just one after the other.

____________________________________________________________________

We were sitting inside the bus station. We were in Redding, California. It is March thirteenth. And in ten minutes I'll be on bus 1420, heading to Port Angeles, Washington.

I keep telling myself that she's trying to be a mom, instead of my road trip buddy for once. It feels kinda good, knowing that she cares about me like this. It gives me the strength to get onto the bus, and hide how I really feel about this whole thing until I'm on the bus.

I wave from my seat, and she dramatically blows kisses. It gets me to smile a little. I mentally take a picture of my mom in that moment. It'll be the last time I see her for a long time.

After my bus is out of my mother's sight, my mind turns on again. All of the bad ideas that were suppressed by the presence of my mom , are now let loose. I hug my little yellow suitcase and let a few tears go.

I wanted to live like that forever. Never give in to the majority, always do things my way, and make changes along the way. I wanted my life to mean something, and by traveling all the time, I was seeing more than most. I felt that by constantly seeing things out there, instead of trusting Anderson Cooper, I was _really_ seeing things.

My mom always said if you had the power of truth, you had the power to change the world. I wanted that.

It all seems so far away now.

My dreams, my hopes, and my future is gone. My life of wandering is over.

______________________________________________________________________

**Hey y'all! This is my first attempt at this, and I feel like I did a pretty okay job! **yay!!****

**I have so many more idea's brewing in my head, and if anyone out there in fanfic world has any idea's to build onto this, I would absolutely love to hear them!**

**-Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. New Place, New Life

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER'S OWNS TWILIGHT, AND IT'S CHARACTERS. (I just play with them **winks**)**

**THANK YOU HAYLEYHOO!!**

**I'LL GIVE IT A RATING WHEN I'M THROUGH WRITING IT. :]**

**______**ChapterTwo**________________________________________________________________**

He was shocked that I only had one suitcase. I was shocked that he was a policeman.

The thought of my mom with a policeman would normally have me doubled over in laughter, but she wasn't here to share it with. So I just smiled at this new man.

We walked from the bus station to his police car. All in silence. Amazingly enough, it wasn't that awkward silence. It was more like we both knew how mom could be, and we were just trying to absorb it.

It took about an hour to get to Forks, and as much as I was trying to show my dislike for this place, I couldn't. It was all _so_ beautiful, so green, and so colorful. I let out a few audible gasps, and immediately regretted it. Charlie was smirking in my periphery, which wasn't what I wanted, him to be smiling.

But I couldn't help it! It was like the redwood forests momma and I used to stay at in the spring. So natural, which made it's magnificence even stranger. It is so rare that you find a place in nature that could take your breath away so fully. I knew I should be remembering every moment, just so I could tell momma later. I knew all the questions she was going to ask me when I got back to her; How tall were the trees? How wide were the rivers? How did the air taste?

I was hoping she wouldn't ask anything about Charlie, because I didn't want to look at him for that long. He kinda freaked me out, to be honest with you. Not because he looked funny or anything, but because his eyes were _my_ eyes. Looking into his for the first time was very unnerving, it was like looking in the mirror, only my eyes were attached to a middle aged mans face.

I wonder if that ever freaked my mom out, me having his eyes. It's strange to think that she must have seen it as me having his eyes, instead of him having my eyes. I suppose that's how it works, though. He was my sperm donor, I got parts of him, too.

____________________________________________________________________

Charlie pulled his cruiser into what seemed to be a little clearing. At first I was baffled, then I was scared. What if this is a bad situation? What if he turns out to be a bad guy, and he's taking me off into a clearing to have his way with me. Shit. I try and remember all of the self defense moves mom taught me. I go over all of the moves in my head, then I look up.

A quaint two-story house lay in front of me. It had a cute, little wrap around porch, and hanging plants.

Oh!! Right! I live in a building now. So weird.

A woman came out onto the porch and began waving. It was more at Charlie, but she made a point to throw me a smile. I gave her a little smirk back. I didn't know Charlie was with anyone, this was going to make things even stranger than they were bound to be. This changes everything.

I wonder how he told her I was coming. 'Hey honey, the bastard child of my old hippie girlfriend is coming to stay with us, that cool?' I hope she won't be one of those bitter ladies, the kind that think they are the only ones their man has been with.

"Isabella! Hello! We're so happy you're staying with us!" Nope. She seems pretty happy that I'm going to be staying here.

I open my door and step into the wet earth. "Thank you for letting me stay here, I hope it's not a huge inconvenience..." I was going to let more come out, give her a whole-hearted thanks because she seemed like a pretty warm person, but then she was around me. Literally. She enveloped me in this huge hug.

At first my arms were slack at my side. I'm not a big hugger. This would be strange for me even if she was my mom. I didn't want to make a bad first impression, so I gently patted her back. It was still awkward, but not as bad as if I had just stood there.

"Your dad has been so nervous, you wouldn't believe it!" She backed up then, and looked at my eyes. She was speechless for a second. "Oh Jesus, would you look at that? It looks like you just plucked your daddy's eyes right out of his head and stuck'em in yours. My word." I'm glad she seemed as startled as I did about this whole eyeball situation.

"It is strange, isn't it." A quiet baritone shook the atmosphere. It was so quiet on the way here that I hadn't realized Charlie hadn't spoken until right now. It took me off my guard, but I tried not to let it show.

"Yeah, uh...it is kinda freaky." I bit my lip a little to hold in a yawn. I'd been on a bus for a good eighteen hours, and haven't slept one bit. I was hoping no one would notice my eyes water due to my stifled yawn, but the woman saw it.

"Charlie, why don't you show Isabella to her room, eh?" She turned to look at me again. "You're just gonna adore your room! I picked out all of the the bedding, and the color of the walls. I hope you like it all." She ended on a sheepish note, I thought of the only thing I could say to make her feel confident in herself right now.

"I've never really had my own room before, so I'm sure that it will be lovely no matter what. Thank you." I watched her steal a glance at Charlie, it was questioning. This led me to believe he hadn't told her I was a floater. "Oh, you see, when I was with my mom we just kinda lived in her Trans Am." Her eyes got wide with despair. "Oh, no...um...it was good. My mom and I had fun. No worries...?" None of what I said seemed to settle her rattled maternal instinct, so I went with the easiest thing in this situation. "Why don't you show me my room? I can't wait to see it..."

This seemed to calm her down enough to stop staring at me in horror, and lead the way into the house. I turned to glance at Charlie, just to measure his level of confusion. He seemed to be getting a kick out of the whole situation, silently snickering to himself about ten paces behind me. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him. He wanted to witness this interaction. He wanted to see me clam up. Evil, evil man.

I walked in the door and saw how little this two story house was. The kitchen was, at most, five paces wide. It was old, too. Stained, yellow linoleum covered enough floor to hold a couple appliances, a small wooden table, two matching chairs, and one new chair. The yellow flowed, inharmoniously, into a dark green carpet. I turned my head to take in the tiny living room. I had to let out a giggle, because in this tiny, little place, was a giant flat screen TV. It seemed so out of place. It was like walking into an Amish house, and seeing a computer. It just seemed...wrong.

"I bought it for football." Charlie said automatically, which told me he gets this reaction a lot.

"Isabella?" The lady called from up the stairs. "Isabella! Your room is up here!" I look from the stairs back to Charlie. I guess I gave him a weird look, cause he uncrossed his arms and gave me an encouraging push towards the stairs.

I walked into a bright purple room. It was a bit of a shock.

"Woe." Oh crap! Did I let that out? I didn't mean to...did it sound bad?

"You don't like it?" I turned to look at the lady, who had a terrible look on her face. She looked like someone had actually slapped her across the face. "We can change it, return the stuff. I know the Stanley's, I'm sure they would be willing to trade everything back for something you would like better. I've never had children before." She pauses, looking even more horrified. If that was possible. "Not saying you're a child, of course. I...ummm...hmmm..."

"It's perfect. I love it." She looked up at me, not believing a word I said. "Thank you, for a first room, it's absolutely perfect." I smiled weakly, but honestly at the little woman. She seemed to understand that I was trying to say 'get the hell over it. It's just a room, and I won't be here that long anyway.'

"Okay, thanks for liking it." She smiled tentatively. "I'll leave you to get settled." She paused for a moment. Not leaving. "The bathroom is right down the hall to the right. Your father and I will be downstairs if you need anything." And with another quick, scared smile she departed out the little door.

I walked over to my bed, my _real_ bed. I gently brushed my hand against the duvet cover. It was a shiny purple with little purple poof balls attached to it. It wasn't really me, but it would work as a bedspread. I put my yellow suitcase down, and began to take my clothes, and my hygiene products out. I lined everything up on my bed.

It surprised me how little I had. I had never had to really look at my stuff like this. All my stuff was always in my suitcase.

I laughed at the thought that mom would have called this an 'eye opening' experience.

____________________________________________________________________

I looked over at this new contraption that was determined to wake me up. I wasn't having any of this. There was no way in hell that I was waking up at six thirty in the morning.

"Isabella!!"

What is this strange hell?

"Isabella!! It's time to wake up for school! Come on!"

School. Shit.

I haven't been in school for a good six years. Never been to a high school. It honestly hadn't crossed my mind that I would be going to school now, which is completely moronic. I'm seventeen, living with my sperm donor. Of course I would be going to school.

I open my eyes groggily. "I'm up..." I respond. Not truly being awake, but enough to make my voice reach down stairs, I sit up slowly and reach for that still buzzing clock. I can't figure out how to turn it off, so I turn it upside down and take the batteries out.

"How'd you like that clock? Hmm?" It's silence answers the question for me. "That's what I thought, you demon breathing fire demon." It might not make sense, but it sounds intimidating, so I go with it.

"Bella? What do you want for breakfast?" Did she just call me Bella? Only mom calls me Bella. I suppose it makes sense, my name is Isa_bella_. I swallow the shock at hearing my mom's name for me to respond with cheerios.

I slink out of bed and towards my closet to try and find something suitable for Forks weather.

The constant downpour is going to be a problem. I drove around _California_, which means that weather was nonexistent. A constant 75 degree day didn't really call for anything heavier than a cardigan. This is definitely going to be interesting.

_____________________________________________________________________

I can't believe I'm riding to my first day of high school in a police cruiser. I don't know that much about high school, but I know showing up like a fugitive is never good. No matter where you're going.

I ended up borrowing one of Charlie's girlfriend's coats. It wasn't bad either. A nice pea coat, sleek black. It surprised me when I saw what everyone else was wearing. It was a good surprise, because they were a good two years behind in the fashion area. I'm not saying I'm completely up to date, but I'm pretty sure nude stockings and overalls were out when we hit the age of seven.

"If you need anything, just go to the office and tell Janey who you are. She'll know to call me." Charlie said as he watched me glare out the window. "I know you haven't done this in a while, but I'm sure you'll do just fine. It might even be fun, ya know? Seeing people your own age.."

No. Having to interact with people my own age would be utterly horrific. I mean, I've been to a few college parties, but other than that it was just me and mom. I had no idea how to mesh with these people.

"Thanks, Charlie. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll be here right after school."

"I don't think that's really necessary. I can walk. Don't worry so much about me, Charlie. Do your job." I throw him a half smile as I sling my old leather backpack over my shoulders. I'm so glad I brought this old thing with me.

I step onto the wet sidewalk and look around for the office. It must have been known that I was coming, because everyone seemed to be staring at me. I felt awkward and humiliated all at once. It was like I was some kind of novelty. As I walked towards the building I assumed was the office I heard things like 'drifter', 'California', 'new'. I tried to keep my head up and my shoulders straight. Momma always told me that teenagers can smell fear. I bet they are just dying to pounce on me. I wasn't gonna let them smell my trepidation. I'm not gonna let them have the pleasure.

I opened the heavy glass door to the Forks High School Administration Building only to find three big desks pushed together behind what looked like a kitchen island.

"Hello. You must be Isabella." This must be Janey. She was significantly overweight, and her thinning red hair was tied up in a tight bun.

"Yes, that would be me."

"Well, don't be shy! Come on over here and get your schedule, and a map of the school. All your teachers are going to have copies of the books you need ready for you." Her warm smile broke the ice and pulled me away from my spot directly in front of the door.

She handed me everything I needed, then shooed me out when the first bell rang.

I slipped at least ten times on my way to English. My teachers name was Mr. Varner, and he was a character. His blond hair lay on his head like a skunks tail, it was just so bushy, and his eye's were obscured by the thickest glasses I have ever seen, the big horn rimmed kind to boot. Thankfully he let me scoot to the back of the class with out one word as he reenacted Romeo & Juliet, doing all the characters himself.

The rest of the day flew by without a hitch. That is, until lunch.

I sat down with my organic food, that must have looked very weird to these pizza-eaters. I was by myself at a little tiny table. I didn't mind being alone. I actually much preferred it after I heard the types of conversations the people at this school were having. It all revolved around make-up, and clothes, which nearly had me on the floor with laughter. They were a good two or three years behind, fashion wise, and they were still acting like they knew everything. I didn't want to take part in this, but it was _very_ entertaining to listen to.

As I was chewing my sandwich and listening to a curly haired monster, in the form of a teenage girl, I was interrupted by the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

"Hello, you're Isabella. Am I correct?"

Woe.

I turned to look up at what I thought would be a teacher, due to the vocabulary, only to find the most perfect creature evolution could cook up. He was flashing me a brilliant smile that went all the way to his eyes. His beautiful, piercing, green eyes.

"Uh...yeah...just Bella. I mean...yes...you are correct...and...umm..hi." I smiled back at him. I didn't know what else to do, or to say. He had me paralyzed. I must have had the silliest expression on my face, because he let out the most musical chuckle I have ever heard. I'm not exactly sure what swooning is, but I'm pretty sure I swooned right then and there.

"Yes, well, my name is Edward Cullen. I was new here a few years back. I know how these kids can be, not very welcoming, are they?" He shook his head a little, just to get a lock of hair out of his eyes, but it was glorious. His movements were so...so...regal. He looked like the statue of David, carved out of stone by some visionary. I'm gonna have to meet this guy's parents just to thank them for their contribution to society. He cleared his throat...reminding me that it was my turn to talk, not gape, I suppose.

"Oh...uh...yeah. Not very...cordial." I shook my head, trying to clear all the thoughts of me and this guy so I could form a coherent sentence. "But I don't mind, really. I've never really done all this before. Is this usually how the new kid is treated?" I manage to squeak out. I give myself a mental pat on the back for asking a question. A question means that someone has to give an answer, which means I get to look at him longer.

"Yeah, especially in a small town like this." He looked up quickly, to another table. I followed this to see a table full of shockingly beautiful people. Two girls and two more guys. Great. He was probably dating one of those girls. Probably the blond. She was perfect in every way, like Venus coming out of the clam shell, except with clothes on. "Would you like to sit with me today?"

…..

A good minute passed before I could answer.

"Yes?" It came out like a question, like I was waiting for him to give me permission to do something he had just asked me to do. "That would be fantastic...umm..thank you..." I began piling all my food back into my brown sack. I picked up my backpack, nearly throwing myself backwards trying to swing it gracefully onto my shoulders.

He waited patiently for me to get all my stuff together and then led me to the table with the beautiful people.

"Everyone this is Bella, the girl the whole town's been waiting for." He smiled down at me, and I giggled like an idiot. "Bella, this is everyone."

"Hi...everyone." I was going to say thank you to all of them, but it hadn't been all of them that had invited me over here, it had been Edward. I looked up at him tentatively. "Thank you." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He smiled back down at me and helped me into the poorly planned cafeteria table. There was no way anyone could do this, and still look good.

"Hello Bella! I'm Alice! And this is Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. It's great to add someone to the table! Will you be here everyday? I would so love it." Wow. She would definitely win the friendliest person award. Which confused me, because she was so drop dead gorgeous. It was an unconventional beauty, but that's what made it good. She was very short with unkempt black spikes for hair shooting out in every direction. Her warm eyes made me think 'Hell yeah, you want me, I'm here!' But I had to steal a glance at Edward first. He was, after all, the one who invited me over.

He just nodded, like he knew exactly what I was thinking. I loved it. It was like I had known him forever. He seemed to know me better than me, which was unsettling, but wonderful all at once.

I cleared my throat, and with the most conviction I had, stumbled "Yes, I'll be here, as long as you want me here." I smiled at everyone, trying to be as warm and open as they were being to me.

I had a feeling that seemed to flow through my whole body. It was a feeling of acceptance. The feeling of family.

Something was happening here. And I was a part of it. This new, wonderful life.

________________________________________________________________

**RATED T FOR MILD LANGUAGE.**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!**

**MORE TO COME, I PROMISE!!! **


	3. The Beautiful People

**TWILIGHT AND ALL IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**THANK YOU GLEENA AND HAYLEYHOO FOR YOUR ENCOURAGING WORDS!! **

**___________ChapterThree______________________________________________**

Everyone had been talking about her. It was a good two months that had been eaten up by "Isabella Swan", and that was before she even got here. Apparently, she was some major hippie from California. That didn't really say much, mainly because in a small town like this, the majority of people think that _everyone_ in California is a hippie.

I was hoping that this girl would show up in some crazy clothes and freak everyone out with her idea's of peace and the "power of mind altering drugs". These people needed a dose of different, if you know what I mean. They all lived in their little bubble, and everything that was "right" had to be approved by the god damn Stanley's.

The _Stanley's_.

God, I hate those buffoons. Why? Oh well, I suppose I should start a little further back, a reason may help you hate them as well.

___________________________________________________________________________________

It all started freshman year, my first day at Forks High. Everything was so new, and so exciting, I was so ready for this transition to adulthood. Freshman year. So many good things, and one bad thing to go and ruin it all. I met Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper, some of the best friends I know I will ever have that year. I got to have the feeling of being a part of something, it was the ideal position I wanted to be in my freshman year; I had friends, once in a lifetime kind of friends, I was getting good grades, all in all I was doing okay.

That was, of course, until that wiry haired monstrosity walked into my Geometry class.

She waltzed in like some sort of god, the kind that has people praying, and offering human sacrifices just so they can appease her. It was intriguing, in a disgusting kind of way.

I guess I must have been staring because one moment she's scowling, and the moment she looked at me her face lit up like the fucking fourth of July. I smiled back, trying to be polite, but she took it as something much different.

She practically ran over to the empty desk next to me and hastily began flipping her hair, batting her eyelashes, and laughing in a very nonhuman way. At first I was confused, but after a few days I got the jist of her advances. She was a fisherman, and I was the prize fish.

It was bad at school, but when delivery boys started coming over to my house to deliver pastries, and designer clothes I knew I had to intervene. I didn't feel that way about her, and I felt it wrong to allow her to think differently...again, I was trying to be the good guy, the polite guy.

Needless to say, my civility fell through.

It was a Wednesday in April when I finally broke the news to her. During geometry, I passed her a note to have her meet me after class behind the gym. I was ready. I had gone over my rehearsed speech so many times with Alice that I was finding myself writing it out while trying to write an essay for English.

I remember it all so clearly, and if there was one moment where I wish I could go back in time, this would be it.

I was waiting against the wall, going over my spiel, hoping that she would take it gracefully, when she sauntered around the corner. She had the goofiest smile on her face, which, at the time I was grateful for. I thought, naively, that she would take the news with grace. I was wrong.

"Hey there." She smiled "I didn't think you'd ever get the hints."

Oh. Shit.

She thought I asked her here to confess my undying love for her?! This was bad...this was _really really _bad.

"Yeah...um...about that...I...uh..." My speech was gone, my well practiced words were thrown out the window. I had no idea what I was doing now.

Her finger came up to my mouth, in what I assume was supposed to be a sultry move. It wasn't. Her finger was clammy, and smelled like something rotten. I suppressed my need to gag by swallowing back everything. Again, wrong move on my part.

She caught on to the fact that I was holding something back, but she got the something wrong. She moved quickly after that, like a rabid animal. Her clammy fingers moved from my mouth to my cheek. I swallowed again...wrong move.

Her face plunged into mine with such force that I thought she had broken my nose. I didn't realize she was kissing me until her hot breath was in my throat. I didn't move, I didn't want to egg her on. Suddenly, she pulled away, her eyes blazing with...what I assumed to be passion. However, she looked more like a hunter who was finally plunging his knife into a doe. It was a frenzied kind of gaze.

"What's wrong, baby? You scared?" She giggled, one of the most horrifying giggles I had ever heard. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." How had this happened? How did I get wrangled into this? I didn't know, I didn't want to know. All I wanted to do in that moment was run away. So..

"Uh...I gotta go. Now." That was all I managed to say. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I had to get out of there. So I turned around, as quickly as I could without losing my balance, and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I was happy that I was leaving.

That was the beginning of the end of my happiness here.

I suppose my little stunt got her to understand why I had asked her there. If I had known what I know now, I would have gone along with it, let her think that I loved her.

I didn't know her family owned the whole town. I didn't know that telling her, or showing her that I didn't like her would result in lawsuits, and loneliness. I just...didn't know.

That night I came home to find that dad had been given his two weeks notice, and Emmett was off the football team. I called Alice only to find that she had been fired from her job, and Rosalie was no longer a cheerleader. Jasper's dog suddenly got sick for no reason. Hell was upon me.

I told dad what had happened and he was incensed. His face turned red, and his eyes became wide.

"I'll take care of this, Edward. I'll get everything back, I promise." He calmed me a little with this promise. He was my dad, I thought he could do anything.

Later that week, Sue Clearwater came up from Seattle. She was a lawyer, a very good one. She wasn't attached to Forks at all, which meant the Stanley's had no influence over her. She was like a wrecking ball, determined to get justice. She sat all of us down, and when I say all of us, I mean it. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, dad, and I were all in our living room answering Sue's questions, and beginning to hope that, maybe, just _maybe_ she could change things for us.

"When did you first notice she was attracted to you, Edward?"

"Um, It was a couple days after I met her. She was being really...umm...flirty? I guess that's the right word."

"And how did you react to this?" She was writing everything down, my words, and my reactions to her questions.

"Well, at first I tried to ignore it, hoping she would get over it, ya know?"

"And she didn't?" Sue looked up at my from behind her glasses.

"Um, no. She started sending things to my house, like um...food, and stuff? I figured I should try and tell her that I didn't feel that way about her. Ya know? I didn't want to lead her on...which I wasn't...but I guess just by showing up at school I was showing my 'love'". Everyone laughed at that, which I was glad for. It had been nearly a week since I had heard them all laugh.

"So, you were planning on telling her that you didn't feel the same way she did?"

"Uh, yeah. I actually had a speech planned, I wrote it out, and went over it with Alice."

"That's true, he did. We went over it like..a zillion times." Alice had to chime in. Which made Sue chuckle a little.

"Okay, when did you tell her?"

"Well, actually I never got the chance. She...kind of assaulted me." Sue's face became bright, like this was a good thing. "Oh, um...no, not like in the legal sense, at least I don't _think _ in the legal sense. She thought I meant something else, she thought I had asked to talked to her because I liked her."

"So, you started the whole thing?"

"I guess...I mean, I was trying to do the right thing, ya know? But she kissed me, and I didn't know what to do, so I just left. I didn't really know how to handle it."

After my talk with Sue, everyone got there livelihoods back, in a way. We were ostracized by the entire community. No one would talk to any of us, all because Jessica didn't get what _she _wanted.

I was hoping that this new girl, Isabella, would change things. I wanted her to be a shock to the community, a little electrical impulse that would knock some sense into the community.

I was walking through the hall that day, hearing her name over and over again. People were saying she was beautiful, but quiet. I was disappointed, I thought I would hear her coming from miles away. My hope began to slip.

Then I saw her. Not well, mind you, it was only from behind, but her flowing chestnut hair fell so gracefully over her back. It was long, and it moved like she was in a hair commercial. I wanted to catch up to her, introduce myself or something, but I didn't want to seem too forward. So, I waited.

Then, at lunch, while Alice was trying to tell me about her latest shopping trip, I _really_ saw her. She was alone, sitting at a table made for two.

"Ah...I see you've fallen for the new girl, too?" I whipped my head back to Alice, who had a huge smirk on her face.

"No, I'm just intrigued. Something new in Forks? Why aren't you staring?" Alice was always one for 'new'. New anything was good for Alice. In fact, that's probably why she became my friend in the first place, because I was something different, exotic.

"I was actually going to let you handle this one. Tell me if it's worth it, okay?" She was pushing me from the table, trying to get me to go talk to her.

"I don't know what to say! I don't know what she likes, or doesn't like, I might screw up the whole thing. You're more of a people person..."

"You'll never know what she likes or doesn't like if you don't get your ass over there! Now, Go!" She pushed a little harder.

"Fine, but if I pull my ear, you come over and help, got it?"

"Get it, Got it, whatever! Just go, you wimp!" She pushed again, harder.

I turned slowly, and began my way across the cafeteria. I got to her little table, and was expecting her to look up, but she was chewing happily on her sandwich, with a faint grimace growing on her face. I didn't think it was my fault, I mean I hadn't said anything yet. It was ridiculous how nervous I was. There was no reason to be...god, just say something you big oaf!

"Hello. You're Isabella Swan, am I correct?" Am I correct? Did I just ask the new girl if she was the new girl? How stupid!

But I got a reaction I was expecting from my fumbled first words. Her eyes, which had been hidden from me before, shot up to look at me. Her eyes. Her big, beautiful, chocolate milk eyes were staring at _me. _I smiled quickly, trying to look more friendly than menacing, as I assumed I looked to her.

"Uh...yeah...just Bella. I mean...yes...you are correct...and...umm..hi." She smiled up at me, her adorably crooked teeth glittering in the florescent lights. But that was it. Just a smile. After that she didn't move, it was like she was paralyzed where she was. Was she scared of me? Was I being threatening? I didn't feel threatening...I should say something...

"Yes, well, my name is Edward Cullen. I was new here a few years back. I know how these kids can be, not very welcoming, are they?" I stammered a little, I hoped she wouldn't notice. I reflexively flipped my hair out of my eyes, and heard a faint little gasp. Was that a good thing? I didn't know, mainly because she was still frozen. I wanted to hear her talk again, I wanted to keep her going, but I didn't know what to say, so I just cleared my throat. That seemed to bring her back, and she began again...

"Oh...uh...yeah. Not very...cordial." She shook her head then, like she was trying to forget something. I didn't know what to do from there, so I shifted uncomfortably."But I don't mind, really. I've never really done all this before. Is this usually how the new kid is treated?". She's never done this? What does that mean? That she's never been the new kid, duh. God, I can be such a moron sometimes. I had to back peddle then, I remember her asking a question, but I had to go backwards to remind myself what it was...um...new kid...new kid...is this how they are all treated! Right...

"Yeah, especially in a small town like this." I looked over at Jessica's table, she was glaring at Bella's back. I quickly turned from Jessica to look at my usual table to see Alice flashing me a wide grin. I knew she was dying to meet her, she was practically bouncing out of her seat. I knew that if I made her wait any longer...well, she _wouldn't _wait any longer. I was almost positive that in thirty seconds, if Bella wasn't beginning to walk toward her, Alice would be sitting in this poor girls lap. So... "Would you like to sit with me today?".

It was quiet for a while after that, Bella just continued to stare up at me. Neither of us moved, and I was becoming increasingly aware of Alice's eyes on my back. She was making me uncomfortable, but I was more concerned with Bella's reaction. Which wasn't much, her mouth was somewhat agape, and her eye's became wider, but that was it.

Right when I was about to apologize for being so forward, a small squeak came from Bella's little mouth.

"Yes?" She said it as if it were a question, like she was waiting for me to suddenly rescind the invitation. Did I look like that kind of guy? I didn't think so...this was a very strange experience.

After she gathered up all her things, clumsily, we walked over to my usual table. Alice was trying to pretend like nothing new, or exciting was happening in any way. Like it was just lunch as usual. If you were 'in the know' this was a fascinating thing to watch. Alice was our own little performer, always ready for a cue.

Once Bella was seated, which seemed to be a big ordeal, I introduced her to everyone. It was rather comical watching her trying to squeeze into the poorly shaped cafeteria table, not because she couldn't fit, but because of all the ways her body moved to try and help her, only hindered her attempts. If it had been Alice, or Rose acting this way I would have laughed, but I had only known Bella for a few moments, so I held it all in.

I wasn't paying attention to the conversation unfolding around me, not until Bella smiled up at me. It was one of the most breathtaking moments of my life thus far. Her radiance was palpable, her scent tasted like wildflowers, and honey. So sweet, so natural. She was like home to me, and I didn't understand why. I've never felt this way about a girl, and from what I had picked up from my observations of high school relationships, it took time to want to hold someone, it took time to feel so complete when she smiled at you.

After lunch, I decided I was going to go to my car. I couldn't handle class right now. I was lost in my own head, knowing that what I felt...or what I _thought_ I felt was completely irrational. It was probably just because she was new, right? It was just that she was much better looking than any of the girls here, like a shock to my numb senses. Maybe she is what all girls look like outside of Forks...and Chicago...and New Hampshire...and Italy...God...this nagging feeling was not leaving me alone.

As I was trying to wrap my brain around the idea of me having such strong feelings for this new girl, I looked up. I had seen something, and was in no mood to get caught by security. I instinctively sunk into my seat, while still trying to sneak a peek at who it was I saw. As I inched higher, I noticed those disgusting, frizzy curls. They were poking out in every direction, like some sort of beacon that let's people know she's coming. Usually it helped, and I was relieved for a moment that security wasn't roaming the parking lot.

I was momentarily relieved, however. I dared to sit up in my seat, and sprang back down below the dashboard when I saw her. My beautiful Bella was walking, and _talking_ with Jessica Stanley. In that moment, I knew something was wrong. Hadn't Jessica been staring daggers at Bella's back at lunch? I saw it, I had _witnessed_ this visual assault, myself.

Something bad was going on here. No. Something bad was planned to happen. I wasn't going to let Jessica destroy Bella's reputation like she had ruined mine, and all of my friends.

I wasn't going to let Jessica happen to my Bella.

There was no way in hell.

**HEY THERE EVERYONE. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER STARTED SOME MINDS A CRANKEN'.**

**I HAVE SO MANY IDEA'S REGARDING WHERE TO TAKE THIS, BUT I WANNA HEAR SOME OF YOUR IDEA'S, TOO!! SO, GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT'S GOINJG ON IN THOSE HEAD'S OF YOURS!**

**BE HONEST!!!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. Destroyer

**TWILIGHT**** AND ALL IT'S CHARCTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO FRIGGEN' LONG TO GET THIS POSTED, I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND WHATNOT.**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE.**

**__________CHAPTER FOUR__________________________**

After lunch, I wandered to my next class. I was left in somewhat of a daze due to the people I ate lunch with. They were all so beautiful, and they accepted me so readily. As goofy as this sounds, I felt at home with them. They were like hot chocolate on a cold day.

"Hi! I'm Jessica Stanley. You must be Isabella, right?" I look up quickly to see a tangle of mousy brown hair. "I know you're new and everything, and it's totally cool how you and your mom lived, I wish my mom would do that with me!!" She was overly enthusiastic, and lied through her teeth. I looked her up and down quickly. She had caked on so much make-up that it looked like she was peeling, and her giant gold hoops were shaking fervently. There was no way she would want to live like my mom and I had.

"Yeah...um...it was pretty sweet." I say quickly, hoping that will shut her up.

No luck.

"Where's your next class Izzy? I could so totally help you find your class" She smiled a wide Cheshire-like grin.

"Um, I think I can get to it on my own." I scooted past her quickly, trying not to get a whiff of her. She didn't look to inclined towards showers.

I walk down the hall, and pull out my schedule. I look around and realize that I have no idea where I am supposed to go. I wish schools had those maps that are at the mall. It would be so much easier. I soon felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turned quickly to see no one. I figure it must be a whole "confuse the new girl" thing, and turn around to see flakes of concealer far to close.

"Holy fuck..." I gasp.

"Hey there! I told you I could help you to class, silly! Come on, let's go!" I suddenly felt her clammy fingers on my hand, and before I could say anything I was being dragged outside. The blast of cold air flushed my cheeks, and shortened my breathing. I had left my jacket in my locker in hopes that I wouldn't have to come outside, like if my jacket was stuck in one place, all my classes would be in the same area. Too bad.

"...Edward and I are like so totally perfect for each other don't you think?" I stopped where I was, which caused my new found adversary to stumble backwards.

"You're with Edward?" I said coldly, while having a staring contest with the concrete.

"Yes! Haven't you heard what I've been saying? Oh, silly Izzy..."

"It's _Isabella_." I say harshly.

I abruptly comprehend that I am being overly harsh to this girl. Sure, she's kinda gross, but that's no reason to be vicious with her. She's done nothing wrong. _Except steal the one man you find remotely attractive in this hell hole._ Woe. Where the hell did that come from? Sure he's attractive, but I can survive without a man. I don't even know how I got to this point. What is going on in my head? Ugg, I hate all of this! God damn high school!

There is a slow wriggling underneath my fingers.

"_Isabella_, could you please let go of my hand? You're hurting me." She said this this with equal amounts of disdain and fear. In the thirty seconds I had been cursing the high school gods, I had inadvertently been crushing this poor girls hand.

I let go quickly, and begin apologizing. I told her I didn't know what had gotten in to me, which was completely true. I had no idea what was going on. It scared me.

"It's fine, _Isabella. _I don't mind. I get that a lot when I tell people I'm probably going to marry the hottest guy in school." Marry him? Woe...wait one second. I don't know much about serious relationships, but if you're engaged to someone, wouldn't you eat lunch with them? Hmm...perhaps I could have fun with her seemingly compulsive habit.

"Oh, you're going to marry him? Good for you. He seems to be quite in love with you. He was going on and on about you at lunch" Oh. I got this. Her eyes gleamed, and her mouth popped open. If she was going to lie, I was going to humiliate her. It seems so wrong, but this girl seemed like she had it coming.

After she recovered, she began rattling on and on about the house they are going to buy, and what their kids names are going to be. It was rather sick to tell you the truth. I bet if Edward were here...

…

...Oh, this was about to get good.

Edward Cullen, the next Mr. Stanley, began walking from the parking lot over to us. I smiled, wider than normal, to show the extreme pleasure I felt. He smiled back warmly, but cautious. I cocked my head to the side, ask if to say 'What? Why?'. I didn't like his unease, it made me want to run over to him, and make him smile a _real _smile.

_Snap out of it, Bella. Remember who you are standing next to, remember why you were so excited he was coming. Jessica. Stanley._

"Edward!" I yell, and wave. I try and stick to the charade, but I couldn't help but sneak a peak at this poor girls face. All the blood had gone to her cheeks, and her eyes were wide. I almost let a giggle go, but took a deep breath and composed myself.

I look back up and see Edward, with a worried expression plastered on to his beautiful face. He was jogging over to us. His hair was caught in the wind, and his clothes were pressed up against his body.

"Yeah, Bells? What's up?" I blushed at this new name he was calling me. It flowed so smoothly off of his tongue. I wanted nothing more in that moment, than to kiss him. To feel his warm, sweet breath in me. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to catalog this vision in hopes that I'll dream about it tonight. I swallowed slowly, and opened my eyes to see four more staring expectantly at me.

_Snap out of it._

"Oh...um..I was just talking to your fiancé here..." I had to restrain the laughter that was clawing the inside of my throat.

"MY WHAT?!" His anger was palpable. I took a few steps back, honestly scared that he would lash out at me. He spun on his heels and was staring down at the now shaking Jessica. Part of me wanted to jump in between them, I wasn't really one for violence.

"How dare you say anything of the sort! You are a _disgusting, vile _excuse for a human!! Preying on the new girl?! Telling her lies involving _me_? You've already ruined my life once, and I am going to make _damn_ sure you don't do it again. Don't you dare talk about me. Ever. Do you understand?" He practically growled the whole thing. I suddenly felt incredibly guilty for this, I was planning on some sort of embarrassing blush, but not this.

I turned quickly back to Jessica, getting ready to catch her if she was going to faint. Her weight shifted slowly from one foot to another, and her eyes were hastily scanning the two faces in front of her. Tears were right on the brims of her eyes. I wanted to reach out to her, tell her not to worry about any of it. Before I had the chance to do this, she let out a long, pained sigh.

"I...I..uh...I have to go..." Jessica barely got the words out. I felt _so_ sorry for her. When she turned to walked away it was slow, like a sad movie. I half expected violins to chime in, and the skies to open up.

I pulled my eyes away from the tragedy to look up accusingly at Edward.

"How could you do that to her? I mean, I knew it was all a lie. You didn't have to go all 'alpha' on her. That was awful..." I was genuinely mad at him. She was a weird girl, but harmless, and she was probably going to be crying her eyes out tonight.

"You don't know what you're talking about." My jaw dropped. Was this the same sweet, open boy I had met today at lunch? His hands were trembling, and he didn't take his eyes off of Jessica's getaway. I didn't know what to do then. I felt awkward, and scared. I wanted to burst into tears, or scream at him, maybe both.

"Maybe I don't, but I do know that no one deserves to be treated like that." My voice was shaking. He was ruining all of the dreams I had recently created to replace my old ones. He was single handedly killing my life in this place.

I couldn't believe I had let that slip. I couldn't recover now.

Oh dear lord, she thought I was wretched. She thought...

I don't know what she thought.

It scared me.

I finally decided to turn around, to look at her, to look into her eyes, and maybe, just _maybe_ I could salvage myself.

Wrong.

Her chestnut eyes were tearing, and her fists were clenched next to her. She was staring up at me with such disdain. It made me feel like a little kid again, and all I wanted was some form of a security blanket.

"Look..I...Jesus..." I let out a loud sigh, and put my hand to my forehead. I rubbed slowly at my temples in hopes that an idea would come to me. I could say I have some sort of disease, or that she killed my father? No...that would never work!

"Edward! Hey, big guy! What are you doin'?"

Alice, oh thank God for Alice.

I pick my head up quickly and am filled with equal amounts of relief and depression. Alice is coming towards me, but Bella is gone.

"What are you doing, Edward? You look like you're going to be sick! Are you alright?" Her concern reminds me of my mother, or a sister. I feel warm for a moment. I feel _okay_ for a moment.

Then it all comes back.

"Jessica spoke with Bella." That was all that had to be said. Alice would understand the disaster that just took place.

I was enveloped in a huge hug. Alice's dainty fingers dug into my back, and I accepted the pain. I deserved it.

I just single-handedly killed my life in this place.

I was still fuming, and I still couldn't find my class. This day was getting bad fast, which was to be expected. I have no social skills, at least not the kind to fit in here.

BING.

Really?

BING.

Seriously?

BIIIIIING!!

I missed class on my first day. Those god damn high school Gods.

People began filing out of classrooms, and I tried to blend in. I was staring down at my schedule when I heard snickering. At first I assumed it was nothing. Then someone slammed into my shoulder, knocking my backpack to the floor. I looked up, and saw an average-looking blond girl staring down at me.

Then she did something completely unnecessary.

She _spit_ on me. Then she leaned in slowly and whispered the word "_whore_" viciously into my ear. I cringed at the word, and began wringing my hands. If I was a different person, perhaps one who had grown up here, I would have slapped her across her fat, smug face.

But I wasn't a different person. I was _Bella Swan_. I was a pacifist. I had been raised by a hippie. I was a hippie.

I held my hand back with everything I had.

I slowly picked up my bag, and walked to the bathroom.

Once I was inside, I ran to the nearest stall. I threw my bag down and began sobbing into my hands. What had I done? I didn't understand any of this, and my mind was spinning trying to figure it all out.

That's when I heard the bathroom door slam open.

"Hey slut. I know you're in here." It was Jessica. "I don't know what they do in California, but here, in _this_ town, we keep our legs shut."

"You tell her Jess!" The girl in the hallway.

One of the two began banging on the door I was cowering behind.

"What? You scared? Fuckin' hippie. Fuckin' _TRASH._"

I couldn't take it anymore. This girl was a liar, and she was ruining me. I knew what I had done was bad, but why was this happening?

I stood up, and opened the door violently.

"What the fuck is you're problem?" I kept my voice calm, hoping that would scare them.

"My problem, _slut_, is that you are a whore. We don't like whore's here. So why don't you just go home? Run home to your slut mother..."

"Shut up."

"Oh? You don't like when I talk about your dear little mommy? I'll have to remember that for later. Right now, I have to get to class. Wouldn't want to miss bio. I'll see you around." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

I was left with my jaw clenched, and my nails digging into my palms.

This day was getting worse and worse, and the only thing I wanted was Edward.

I wanted to apologize to him, and tell him he was right. Maybe then he would hold me, maybe then he would be able to comfort me right now. I ran out of the bathroom, and ran right smack into Rosalie. I sucked in a breath of air, and tried to pull myself together.

"I heard what Stanley said about you, meet me after school okay?"

"Why?"

"Edward dealt with this two years ago. We know protocol."

"I didn't---"

"He knows."

"Where is he?"

"You'll see him after school, right now, let's get you to class."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

It all happened so fast, but instantly, upon hearing those silken words, I felt better. I felt safer.

I could handle anything now.

**TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK!**

**AGAIN, I"M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. IT LITERALLY TOOK ME A WEEK TO WRITE THIS MUCH. I"M AFRAID IT'S A CASE OF THE DREADED WRITER'S BLOCK!!! DUN Dun DAHHHHHHN!!!**

**CAN"T WAIT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS! NO HOLDS-BARRED, OKAY?**


	5. Rosealie's Hope

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND MY SOUL. (FYI)**

**IT'S TAKEN FAR TOO LONG TO GET THIS POSTED, BUT MY VERSIONS OF THE CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN ABSENT FROM MY BRAIN FOR A WHILE. **

**ROSEALIE SPOKE UP THIS MORNING, SO HERE I AM!**

**THAT SOUNDS CRAZY, BUT CHARACTERS TEND TO TAKE ON A LIFE OF THEIR OWN...**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I hate her."

"We all do, babe."

"No, like...I _really_ hate her."

"Yeah, I got that."

He laced his bear paws through my little fingers and squeezed. I looked up at him, and for a moment that poor girls tear-stained face, and her big innocent eyes disappeared. I gave him a half-smile, and a light, little peck on the lips to show him what he does to me.

"You think we'll be able to fix this?"

"Who knows, babe."

I look into his eyes again, hoping to see some kind of resolve.

"Don't look at me like that babe! I honestly don't know. I mean the whole thing sucks big time, but I don't know if we can fix it. Edward seemed pretty livid though. That kid can do pretty much anything if he's pissed enough."

"That's true. I've never seen him like this. Maybe an angry Edward is the key to this mess."

I had seen him right when he heard what Jessica was doing, and if I hadn't known him the way I do, I would have run away from him. His eye's glazed over, and his mouth became taunt. I knew when his knuckles turned white from the pressure of his fists that I needed to take a step back. He put all of his anger into one big dent in a locker.

I had never seen him like that, and although I knew him better than most at this school, I was still terrified. I didn't know whether I should give him a hug, or call his dad. It seemed like nothing would calm him down right now. So, I did what I always do when I get nervous; I got pissy and talkative.

"Edward! Calm the fuck down! What is your problem?!"

"How could she call her that?" His teeth were clenched as he spoke, and his eye's were far away.

"Because she's a bitch, and we all fucking know that. Get yourself together. Fuck, Edward, you're acting like you've never met Jessica Stanley before."

"It's not that. Don't you get it? This is _my _fault. I did this to her. Fuck!" He slammed his fist into another locker.

"You're going to have to pay for that you asswipe, so fucking stop it! Why are you so worried about this girl anyway? I bet she's exactly like every other fucking seventeen year old out there. Why are you so god damned concerned?"

I was honestly curious. I had never seen him this angry, and what's more, I had never seen him so emotional over a girl before. His eye's met mine long enough to communicate to me that, to him, this girl wasn't just like 'every fucking seventeen year old'. His green eyes seemed to be bruised, like someone had hit him directly in the soul. I put my hand out, and slowly began rubbing his forearm. He liked this girl, for reasons that were beyond me. I didn't see anything special about her, she was pretty, but not beautiful. That didn't seem to be it, her looks weren't drawing him in, it was something else. Something deeper.

"Edward, you've only known this girl for an hour, at most. What's she got on you?"

His eye's became softer then, which I was thankful for. Suddenly I cam up with a new game plan, as Emmett would say. When I spoke about this girl, Edward seemed to calm down. So, maybe if I get them in the same room somehow....hmmm...

"I'll go get her."

I wasn't really expecting those words to come out of my mouth, but at this point I was just focusing on making Edward, well, Edward again. This girl seemed to be the key...

"You don't know where she is."

"Edward. This is Forks High. There are like...two hundred kids here, at most. I think I'm capable of finding a girl, especially one who's been torn down."

"What do you mean?"

"Fuck, Edward. If you want this girl, or any girl for that matter you're gonna have to start paying attention." His eye's were searching mine for the meaning behind what I was saying. I let out a long sigh, to show him how naive I considered him to be in this moment. "When I girl gets upset, what does she do?"

"I don't know...you and Alice usually run to the bathroom in tears..." Understanding quickly painted his face. "Shit, so she's crying in the bathroom?" The understanding was washed from his face as pain set in.

"Most likely. Don't worry, ya doof. I'll get her, help her to class, and we'll all meet up after school. _All _of us. Start thinking of a plan."

"Already happening."

"One that doesn't involve jail time."

"I'll work on it."

"Good."

We both let ourselves relax for a moment. Smiles crept onto our faces, I assumed it was because of the hope this new semi-plan created for him. I patted his shoulder reassuringly, and turned to walk away.

"Hey Rose?"

I turned slowly around.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be a bitch to her?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. What kind of person did her think I was? I mean, yeah I could be a bitch...actually, I was pretty good at being a bitch. However, I wasn't the kind that bitched at people when it was clear they were in no position for it. I turned quickly on my heel, and started to walk away.

"Rose!"

Oh my god! If he said one more thing about my bitchiness, I swear I'm going to slap him.

"What?!"

"Thanks..."

I smiled as warmly as I could, to symbolize that it was no problem, and turned again to save Isabella Swan.

* * *

As I was walking down the hallway, towards the second bathroom on my list, I saw Stanley and Mallory laughing. Not only were they laughing, but they were walking out of the bathroom.

Shit.

I walked as fast as I could over to the bathroom, and questioned whether or not I should go in. If she was crying I didn't want to interrupt, but I wanted to comfort her at the same time. I was battling with myself right in front of the door when it fly away from me, and a tangle of wet brown hair came flying at me.

God, she looked like a royal mess. Whatever they had said to her in there must have really rocked the boat. All of the comforting things I had thought of to say were gone, because she surprised me. So, I became flustered, and when I'm flustered I become a bitch.

Shit.

I kept telling myself there was no reason to be a bitch right now. This girl did nothing wrong. I was holding it all back, because I didn't want her to see this little defense mechanism of mine. Not right now. She didn't need this right now.

She sucked in some air, and looked up at me with those tortured eyes, and all my carnal instincts went away. She looked so helpless, like a child. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to cradle her in my arms and tell her that it was going to be okay. I wanted to take care of her.

"I heard what Stanley said about you, meet me after school okay?"

"Why?"

"Edward dealt with this two years ago. We know protocol."

"I didn't---"

"He knows."

"Where is he?"

"You'll see him after school, right now, let's get you to class."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I walked with her to her next class. We were silent the entire way. Everything that needed to be said had already been said. It felt a little like the calm before the storm. We both knew a lot was coming, but right now everything seemed to be okay. I was incredibly thankful for that.

I was about to leave her in front of the classroom door, when she did something unexpected.

She hugged me.

It was a big one, and long.

Now, I'm not a very touchy-feely kind of person, unless we're talking about Emmett. She took me completely off guard. I didn't know what do do, until that weird caretaker vibe settled into my chest again. I put my arms around her, and pressed my lips to the top of her head.

"Edward will make it better, won't he?"

"For you? I believe so."

She pulled away with a blush, and smiled the most endearing smile I have ever seen. I returned it, and shooed her into her class.

I walked away feeling accomplished, and hopeful.

Edward better fix all this, because if he doesn't I've got a lot of work to do.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S KINDA SHORT, BUT I PROMISE I'LL HAVE MORE BY MIDNIGHT. I JUST WANTED TO DO SOME CHARACTER STUFF WITH ROSEALIE, AND HOPEFULLY GIVE YOU A BETTER INSIGHT INTO HER CHARACTER.**

**I'M ALSO THINKING ABOUT WRITING A SORT OF COMPANION ONE SHOT FOR THIS AS WELL, WITH JESSICA'S POV. YOU GUY'S WANT TO HEAR MORE FROM JESSICA? UNDERSTAND HER A LITTLE MORE? OR SHOULD WE JUST LEAVE HER AS A RUN OF THE MILL BAD GUY?**

**I PROMISE I'LL MOVE FOREWARD WITH THE STORY TONIGHT! DON'T LEAVE ME JUST YET. I HAVE SO MUCH PLANNED FOR THIS, I PROMISE THIS WHOLE 'HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA' IS JUST THE BEGINNING TO SOMETHING MUCH BIGGER. IT'LL BE WORTH YOUR TIME, I SWEAR!**

**LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS! BECAUSE THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT!! AND ISN'T THAT WHAT WE ALL WANT? MORE? WELL THEN, GET TO IT MY LITTLE CHICKADEES! HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!! THEN WRITE STUFF!!**


	6. Everyday Ending

STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT

* * *

I was walking to the parking lot with Rosalie when I saw him. He was leaning against a silver Volvo, his arms folded across his chest. His face was angled towards the ground, which was horribly frustrating. I wanted to know what he was thinking, and his eye's were the windows into that beautiful head of his. Finally, when I was only a few feet from him, he looked up at me.

I let out a gasp, and nearly dropped my books.

It was heart wrenching. I thought I had it bad. His eye's looked as though he had suffered some of the most extreme torture. I wanted to run to him, to wrap my arms around him, to tell him I could fix it all. Then I thought about that. Hmm...probably not the best idea, considering I only met him a few hours ago. There was no need for my hormonal outburst.

"Hey." He said as he looked down once again. That little habit annoyed the shit outta me.

"Hey." I tried to speak quietly, to match his tone.

Then it was silent again. A good five minutes passed that consisted of nothing but Edward staring at the asphalt, and me staring at Edward.

"I'm gonna drive with Alice today...if that's cool with you two?" Rosalie! I had completely forgotten she was standing next to me. Edward's head bounced up, first in recognition, then in some sort of strange nod. "Good." Rosalie placed a light peck on my cheek before walking towards the other side of the lot.

"So, how has your day gone?" I asked, trying to bring the mood back to where it was at lunch.

"Uh, I guess you could say it was...interesting?" He said that with the tone of a question. It was cute in a way. He was doubting himself, doubting how he felt. Vulnerability was gushing off of him in that moment.

"Interesting, huh? How so?" I said with enthusiasm. I was enjoying this moment of power.

It was funny to think that only an hour and a half ago I was crying in the bathroom. I chuckled then, because I felt so at ease now. I don't know if it was him, or just the change in atmosphere, but I wanted to find out.

"I just..." He paused, as if looking for the right words. Dear lord, he is so fucking adorable. "I just found pieces of myself I didn't know I had before." He finally looked up at me with a bit of pride in his eyes.

"I can't begin to imagine what that means, unless you're referring to your explosion after lunch?" I immediately regretted that remark. His head went down again, and I couldn't see his eyes anymore. It made me nervous, and out of sheer instinct I reached for his chin to lift his head up. "Hey, I was just kidding." I smiled my kindest smile then, so that he would feel secure in this moment. "I know now that she is a complete bitch. I should have listened to you, and I'm sorry." He lifted one side of his mouth then. It wasn't a complete smile, but it was cute. I realized then that my hand was still on his chin. I pulled back quickly understanding that this was probably inappropriate. He laughed at my awkwardness, and I chuckled back.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have gotten that out of control around you. It's inexcusable."

"No..." I laughed "Jessica is a pretty understandable reason for blowing your shit. I'm not gonna say I get it, but I know where you're coming from."

We looked at each other for a long time then, it was a perfect moment. Perfect not because of what I was staring at but because of how he made _me _feel while he was looking at me. You see, I'm a pretty plain girl. Not ugly, but ordinary. I accepted this fact a long time ago, and have never tried to be anything I'm not. But when this boy stares at me I feel like a goddess. He makes me feel so beautiful, and pure. I could stand in this spot, on this slick asphalt for the rest of my life, as long as he was in front of me. I sighed a sigh filled with so much happiness. I was content here.

"Oh! Look at the _freak_ and the _whore_! What a perfect match!" I spun on my heel then and looked Jessica Stanley straight in the eyes. _She _had ruined my perfect moment. _She_ had hurt me. _She_ had made me feel like I was less than I know I am worth, and that stupid bitch was going to pay.

"Oh Jessica, Jessica, Jessica." I felt I should start this way. It was intimidating. I wanted to be scary right now. "You fat little pig." Her face went from satisfied to taken aback in two seconds. For the second time today, I was gonna have some fun. " Did you really think you could ruin _me_? Did you really think I would let you get away with it?" I waited for her to say something, after thirty seconds of listening to her stammer I motioned for her to say something. Finally, she found her voice.

"I always get away with it, _whore._" She looked around at her friends to get some kind of a back up. I laughed at her then. Like hell she would get away with it this time.

"First off, try and find another word for whore. It's starting to get boring. Second, go to the Clinique counter. They offer free make up lessons, and I'm almost positive that _they_ would pay _you_ to fix up..." I pointed in the general direction of her face "..that." Her mouth fell open then, as she reached up to touch her peeling handiwork. I walked up to her then, I got close, less than a foot close to her then. I thanked god for my height as I looked down at her. I felt the power I had lost in front of the bathroom coming back to me. "And thirdly, if you think you can fuck up my life, you are sorely mistaken. I don't know if we've met, but my name is Isabella Swan, and by graduation I promise you, that I will crush your life here. Every friend you have made will be mine, every person you have control over will ban against you. And you, my dear little piggy, will have an apple in your mouth." I stared down at her for a while longer, hoping that I had made the impact that I wanted. I cocked my head to the side to show her that I was waiting for an answer.

She nodded slowly, then turned away quickly. I clapped for myself after she had gained enough distance from me. I turned around, ready to walk home when I saw his face. He was gaping at me. I didn't know what to do, I had just let the bitch strike, and _he_ was here to witness it.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have...I lost my....Shit." I didn't know how to justify myself. I looked up at him through my lashes, hoping that he wouldn't just jump in his car and drive away. "I'm sorry for behaving like that." I wasn't sorry for behaving like that, I was sorry he saw me behave like that.

Suddenly his face broke I into a huge smile. He looked me dead in the eyes while taking three long strides towards me. Before I could manage to say anything, he had my face in his hands.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life." His scratchy voice was warm against my face. "You have nothing to apologize for, but I'm positive I'll be apologizing to you in a minute." I looked at him quizzically before he was crushing his face into mine.

In a split second I forgot where I was, why I was there, and what time it was. But I didn't forget who I was with. His hands were still on the sides of my face, gently caressing my hot skin. I reached up and laced my hands around his neck, then let them crawl up into his unkempt hair. Our tongues met in my mouth as he gracefully licked my palette. As he retreated from me, I took a chance and started nibbling on his bottom lip. He sighed right as I was about to move down to his neck when I heard someone whistle.

In that whistle we both remembered where we were. We pulled back quickly, wiping our faces. I looked up to see Alice driving away. She was laughing as she went past us, and Edward gave her the finger. We laughed together at this almost family-esque exchange before looking at each other again.

It was awkward, but in a beautifully new kind of way. He opened his mouth to begin what I assumed to be an apology. But I got to it before him.

"No need for apologies, as long as we do that again sometime." I was surprised at my own boldness. I never would have reacted this way before. I probably would have slapped him. But I wanted this to happen again, I wanted to be that close to him again, if not closer. I smiled inwardly at myself thinking about how good _that_ would be.

"I can deal with that" He smiled down at me before placing a light kiss on my swollen lips. I smiled back up at him before my phone started vibrating. I grabbed it out of my back pocket and looked at the time.

"Shit! Oh Fuck, I gotta get home..." I put my still ringing phone back into my pocket, and looked at Edward. "I gotta go."

"I figured."

We both laughed, then looked away from each other.

"How are you getting home?"

"Well, uh...I was gonna walk home. Forks isn't a very big town, I figure I could make it home pretty soon."

"I bet I could get you there faster..."

"Are you offering me a ride home Mr. Cullen?"

"I thought I was being pretty forward there..."

I winked at him before skipping to the passenger side door.

Before he unlocked the door I had time to reflect on this completely frazzled day. It started okay, got terrible, and I ended up in heaven. I'm not going to say I'm with the hottest guy in this school, because that would be presumptuous on my part, but I'm not going to lie to you, I had visions of us walking by Stanely hand in hand. I think I'm going to like this school. As long as every day ends like this one...

* * *

Review, review, review!

I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, I lost motivation for a bit. But I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere!


End file.
